


Fill me with your love

by Coalesco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalesco/pseuds/Coalesco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if at the end of Better Angels it isn't James that Kara invites for dinner but instead it is Lucy. Feelings unravel, tables broken and many marks made. Can they accept that maybe they can't just be friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champagne and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin. DEEP SIN. First chapter is setting the scene.

_“Forks on left, knives on the right”_ Kara answered.

_“Really?”_ Alex responded.

_“It’s the way that you eat”_ Kara was interrupted from a knock at the door. _“Oh, that must be Lucy!”_ Kara rushes to the door to open it.

This causes a room of confused faces as Kara’s friends and family try to figure out why Kara is acting like a puppy who has just heard its owner walking through the door.

Kara swings the front door open with a stupid grin as her eyes soaks in the sight of Lucy before her. She is wearing a low cut jumper that shows off her cleavage in a modest way. Her tight jeans hug her lower figure making Kara’s mouth turn instantly dry. If her family and friends weren’t behind her, she’d probably be panting at the beautiful sight before her.

Her dirty thoughts makes ‘innocent’ Kara blush as she opens the door wider and steps out the way to let Lucy in. _“uh... come in. We’re...um... just setting the table for food,”_ Kara eyes remain at the floor ashamed of where her mind went.

_“Thank you. Uh... here”_ Lucy hands Kara a bottle of wine from a local liquor store. _“It’s not much but I felt it would be rude to turn up empty handed.”_ Lucy explained.

_“Oh no that’s so kind. I’ll just put this on the counter”._ Kara turns and heads over to the kitchen with the bottle of wine. She is sure she can feel eyes on her ass but it ignores this because she doubts Lucy would be checking her out. Especially after her recent break up with James.

Lucy follows Kara, sending smiles to Alex and Eliza. While Hank nods at her and she nods back before turning her attention to Kara. Lucy touches her shoulder to get her attention before whispering in Kara’s ear _“Can we speak in private for a bit?”_ The question takes Kara by surprise before she slowly nods and directs Lucy to the back of her apartment, to where her bedroom is.

_“So what did you want to talk about?”_ Kara asked, curious to what was so important that Lucy needed to talk in private.

_“I’ve been thinking a lot recently about stuff. You know about James and I, and now just me. Also why I felt it didn’t work with James and about you. I mean about how you make me feel... I mean how you made me see what I wanted... with James.... I mean without James.”_

_“Lucy what are you trying to say?”_ Kara asked, interrupting Lucy’s ramble.

_“I like you”_ Lucy stated.

_“Uh... I like you too Lucy. I don’t see how this has got to do with anything.”_ Kara tilted her head to the slide as she tried to figure out what Lucy meant.

Lucy stepped closer to Kara, until there was no more than half a metre between them. She then gently laughs before looking into Kara’s blue eyes. _“I like you Kara...  I want you Kara. Ever since I first saw you at CatCo, I knew you were special. Even before you told me you are supergirl”_ Lucy takes another step closer, raising her right hand to rest on Kara’s cheek.

_“I just need to hear you say you want me too,”_ Lucy said. Trying not to hold her breath, as she didn’t know how Kara would react to what she just revealed.

Kara’s mind became hazy, her breath short and a warm feeling at the bottom of her stomach seemed to get stronger every time she felt Lucy breath on her neck. Unconsciously, Kara started to lean into Lucy, her eyes wanders lower until she is staring at Lucy’s soft lips as she gently licks her lips.

_“Quick Kara, do the champagne trick!”_ The zone that both Kara and Lucy were in was quickly broken by Alex’s calling from the other room. _“Come on, come on”_

Lucy drops her hand from Kara’s cheek and steps back. This causes Kara to revert her eyes elsewhere as she fake coughs, trying to break the tension between them.

_“I should probably go back. I know what my sister is like when she is kept waiting”_ Kara guiltily explained, avoiding eye contact with Lucy. This alone caused Lucy’s heart to break as she watched Kara leave into the other room.

The second Kara left Lucy’s presence; she released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. _What just happened? What almost just happened?_ Kara thought as she a plastered a fake smile and greeted her overly cheerful sister that was still trying to get her to do the trick.

Alex handed Kara the champagne bottle with an eager smile across her face while Winn chanted her on.  Kara held the champagne away from her and concentrated. 

_“Three...two...one”_

With a bang, the cork burst out of the champagne bottle, and everyone cheered as the bubbles flowed out. Kara poured the champagne into the glasses which Winn held, trying not to look at Lucy who was only a metre away from her.

_“Let’s have a toast,”_ Kara says, attempting to prevent any awkward moments as she passes a glass to Lucy.

Lucy raises her arm in Kara’s direction and says _“To Supergirl,”_ while looking straight into Kara’s eyes.

_“No...no.... wait”_ Kara blushes as she looks down to her feet. She can feel her blood rushing to her cheeks as she tries not to think about how irresistible the new acting director of the D.E.O is.

 Kara looks around to at her family and friends. The happiness she sees almost makes her tear up as she raises her own glass, _“To family”._ Her eyes fall onto Lucy as she says, _“Love bonds us all”._

Lucy smiles at Kara while everyone raises their glasses and says _“To family”_ in unison. Kara finally feels like her life is in a good place. She has a job that she adores, she is surrounded by family and she has someone that looks at her with unconditional love. Someone who she wants to found out more about, inside and out. Someone who is looking at her now with a slight hunger in her eyes and Kara has a feeling it isn't food that Lucy is after.

Kara’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an outside voice.

_“Well, let’s eat before our food gets cold”_ Eliza chuckles.

Food was the last thing on Kara’s mind.


	2. Roleplay later, kiss now

Kara closed the door as Winn finally leaves after he had spent the last hour trying to explain to her this new computer programme he has been working on. She turns around, rests the back of her head on the door, and takes a deep breath. Kara loves having a whole group of people she can depend on but they do know how to talk her ear off. Well except from Hank.

_“That was fun. I’m glad that you invited me.”_

Lucy’s voice makes Kara jump as she had forgotten that she was not alone in her apartment.  _“Oh... yeah... no problem. Sorry I forgot I wasn’t alone”_

 _“Am I that easily forgotten?”_ Lucy asks while stepping closer to Kara until she is only a foot away from her. A hurt expression across Lucy’s face as fears the feelings are one-sided.

 _“Oh no! Of course not. I didn’t mean it like that”_ Kara places her hands on either side of Lucy’s arms as she makes direct eye contact with her. _“It’s just... I’m used to being alone at the end of each night. I mean Alex does sleepover often but it’s not the same. I’m sorry.”_

Lucy smiles gently and she hugs Kara. _“It’s okay. I overreacted. We were interrupted earlier and we didn’t get to finish our talk.”_ She explains, hoping Kara would be okay with everything that is happening between them.

Kara moves her head closer to Lucy’s neck. Every breath she takes, she gets a flood of Lucy’s perfume and shampoo. It smells like heaven to Kara and she never wants to leave. She takes a deep breath before murmuring _“Do we have to talk? Can’t we figure this out in the morning? “_

Lucy snaps her head back and stares at Kara with wide eyes. _“You want to have sex? Right now?”_ Lucy asks, shocked that Kara would rather be physical before talking it out.

_“Wait what? No... no... no. I mean like maybe if you want to but that isn’t what I meant. You’re really beautiful and I like you a lot, and yeah I have dreamt about you in... Um.... I mean on... no I...”_

Before Kara could finish her sentence, she felt warm soft lips on hers. Lucy hands held Kara’s cheeks as Kara slowly registered that she was in fact kissing Lucy.  It started with them just moving their lips over each other’s and sliding their hands over one another’s bodies but not daring to touch a place that would take it too far to turn back from.

Kara breath stopped when she felt Lucy’s strong hands grasp onto her firm ass, squeezing her cheeks, making her grasp for air as Lucy moved her lips onto a sensitive place on Kara’s neck.

 _“Oh... my... Krypton,”_ Kara gasped as she rolls her head back. The sensation is too much for her to control.

The sound of giggling drew Kara back into reality. Kara looked down to see Lucy, who is at least 4 inches smaller than her, with a big grin on her face as she giggles gently.

 _“Did you just say ‘oh my Krypton’?”_ Lucy laughs. Even though she secretly finds it adorable.

 _“Don’t mock me!”_ Kara pouts. _“It’s your fault anyway. If you weren’t doing what you were doing...then..”_

 _“Are you saying that I should stop doing what I was doing?”_ Lucy teases. She loves seeing Kara get all flustered.

 _“NO! ... I mean no. Please carry on; just I can’t help myself when... you know...”_ Kara blushes, struggling to hold eye contact with Lucy, as all she wants to do is look away to hide her embarrassment, but she is captive by her emerald green eyes.

 _“Relax Danvers. I’m only teasing. I just didn’t expect it”_ Lucy smiles, reassuring Kara that she wasn’t serious.

_“Oh okay, good. Does that mean we can carry on what we were doing because what you were doing with your lips and your... teeth. It was better than ice cream and I know that sound weird but...”_

_“Is your rambling a ploy to get me to kiss you?”_ Lucy teased, interrupting Kara.

 _“Maybe..”_ Kara blushes, finally looking down at her feet.

 _“Well it worked”_ Lucy stated in her command voice, which makes Kara’s knees go weak. Before Kara knew what was happening, Lucy grabs the back of Kara’s knees and lifts her up. Their hips touching as Lucy carries Kara to the door.

The second Kara’s back hits her apartment door; she wraps her legs around Lucy and moans as she feels the acting director’s hips pressing against her core. Lucy’s lips finds Kara’s as they start to grind against each other, relishing in any friction that they can get. Their kiss is fast and passionate but it isn’t until Kara slightly opens her mouth, allowing Lucy to slide her tongue inside, that the room starts to get uncomfortably hot for the girls.

 _“I need... you... to... take... off... your... top,”_ Lucy asks, in between breaths and kissing Kara’s soft lips.

Without even thinking, Kara leans away from Lucy and tears her shirt away, not carrying about removing a few buttons. Kara leans back into Lucy to carry on when she felt two hands push against her chest.

 _“Not going to lie, seeing you in your outfit is ridiculously hot but I’m not into role play at the moment.”_ Lucy says, keeping the small distant between them.

Kara responds with a confused look before looking down to realise she is still wearing her outfit under her clothes.

 _“Oh snap. Sorry, I keep it on encase of an emergency. There is a zipper at the back.”_ Kara replies quickly. Normally she would be embarrassed but right now, she has more important things to worry about.

 _“How practical”_ Lucy responds as her hands travels to the back of Kara, until she feels the coldness of metal. She grasps the zip and pulls it down slowly, purposely prolonging the torture. By the time the top of Kara’s outfit had been removed up to her waist, Kara had grown too impatient and grabbed hold of Lucy before crashing their lips together again.

The hunger had managed to increase between them as their tongues fight for dominance. Although Kara has the super powers, Lucy’s confidence allows her to dominant Kara as she nips and licks her way down Kara’s neck.

 Kara’s mind goes blank as she lets her body take control, feeling Lucy grind against her core and suck on the most sensitive part of her neck.

_“Kara, are you still awake”_

Both girls try to ignore the foreign voice as they carry on their ministrations.

_“I can hear noises and your light is still on”_

This time catches Kara’s attention as she responds, _“Who is it?”_ while Lucy is still pressed against her but now slowly down her attention to Kara’s neck.

_“It’s James.”_

Lucy and Kara stare at each with wide eyes.

_“Shit”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is probably going to fuck things up. Hopefully it doesn't stop Kara and Lucy from let's say.... fucking.


End file.
